Termorton, Sitcom Spinoff of MLAATR
by scheese9
Summary: i keep mlaatr alive and yes we can. enjoy you read it.


Tremontron, May 15, 2075 8:46 p.m. Location: Jenny Wakeman Basement.

Jenny and Vexus are at a Box. Vexus: XJ9, it is time. Jenny: why you dont you do it? Vexus: its your house, apple juice, Jenny:Really? Why you resign queen from cluster prime? Vexus: yes. I stop evil..but my daughter is communist, she founded soviet union. It really more problem. And that what i said! Jenny and Vexus giggle and laugh. Brad enters, he look over Vexus boob Brad: hello XJ9 and V-WOW. That girl is hot. Brad nose breed like anime. Jenny: Brrradd. This girl is ex-cluster she resign queen of cluster prime, move it to this earth. And she be my new friend. It okay. Vexus: yea. I really wehn feeling. I retirement. And that okay. Soo you got drink?

Jenny little irritated Jenny: Drink? I dont, i dont know, go..ummm..hunt!

Vexus walk to the Nora Wakeman kitchen. Nora wakeman look to vexus. Nora: Vexus? What You Doing Do? Vexus takes some pepsi from the refrigator and closes it. Vexus: i take pepsi from refrigator, well i dont know! Nora ironically, cynical faceplam Nora: dangit. Vexus comeback to Jenny Basement. Jenny: oh you back, vexus! Vexus kiss brad, jenny not happy. And she open, drink pepsi, sit down. Vexus: Soooo, Is Pepsi okay? Brad: i know. Brad stands up from the couch and yells. Brad: I SWEAR, WHO GIVE FUCK? I DONT GIVE IT. I COOL. GET IT? Jenny: Ill Be back! Jenny walks from jenny wakeman basement and close the door, to vexus and brad, while pointing to the mattress Vexus: really. Now we romantic, jeepers creepers? Vexus giggle. Brad: yes. You need be my girlfriend!

Vexus kiss brad.

Location: Sheldon House

Sheldon sitting share facebook, jenny enter. Jenny: hey sheldon. Sheldon: HI Jenny! Jenny: What you doing? Sheldon: im going share on facebook, im soo happy! It about i got you wife, jenny! Jenny drama. Jenny: oh. I know. Ummm i at trouble in 2074, but. My meltdown story. I walk wear as white hoodie with umberra. Renewman touch my boob. He said „nice robot tit, little girl!"but something happend,that changed us in a very awkard way. I angry. Renewman run, enter car, he close door, it protest. i wreck car with umberra. But. Paparazzi caught, shoot me, i screamed out, „THAT IT/"then i turned and meltdown when i attack it! This is one XJ9 Meltdown. Sheldon: wow…what a story. Well, that it happed. Jenny point to sheldon penis Jenny: What happended to your weiner? Sheldon: Well, my penis wen- Jenny: Joke! Jenny laugh, Sheldon annoyed. Jenny: okay see you. Jenny walked over from Sheldon house.

Location: Jenny Wakeman Basement.

Jenny Comeback, caught Brad sex Vexus. Jenny: BRRADD! Brad looked back, surpied. Brad: Oh hi jenny. But it what me! Vexus: What The Fuck!? Im outta out. But call me maybe, brad. Vexus give Phone number Brad. She leave. Jenny angry, yell Brad. Jenny: You having sex with Brad? That Cheating! What happed to you done! Are you serious? But. It okay. And why you cheat me? Brad thinking, asks Brad: Where you Dad? Jenny answers, Jenny: He dead and car accident in 2059, name „Sam Creavil"and what that i said! She freaks out and yells, Jenny: You little son of the bitch! You date Queen of The Cluster Prime? You son of the bitch! Youre the worst cheat in the world!

Jenny kicks Brad all the way up into Sheldon house. Sheldon looked back. Sheldon: hey brad! Nice see you. Sheldon handsnake Brad. Brad: but. I cheat XJ9, it your wife. Then i date and girlfriend Vexus. Sheldon surpised Sheldon: But..But Vexus Queen Of Cluster Prime. She Takeover world, and evil before resign. Then it happed! Brad talk back Brad: come on. She pretty girl. And i one more time, i had new girlfriend! It Vexus. Dude! And nobody like my life! Brad and Sheldon laugh at joke.

Location: Vexus Backyard.

After playing Basketball. Jenny pushed the brown ball to Vexus. Jenny: Good Game, Vexus. Vexus: yeah, apple juice. Soo what do? Jenny: Hug. And something. Vexus: sure. Why not? I had..no idea. Vexus hug Jenny. She kiss jenny face. Jenny looked back Jenny: wait. You fucking gay? Vexus: i dont know. Vexus and Jenny laugh. Jenny: so...we are friendship? Vexus: ayyy..yes. we do. We need stop villian. And Cluster! Vexus, Jenny jump, cheer. Jenny: oh okay vexus, im gonna nighttime. Jenny leave. Vexus enter Vexus House. Vexus: what a dream. She my p- i mean friend. Vexus take the ball away, sat on his coach, she watching tv until she gets phone call. Its Brad tell Vexus, Brad: hello girlfriend. I need your help you queen. It Relateship. Well, i love you. Vexus: awww apple juice, i love it. We need date dinner. And get married in future. I soo happy! Vexus cheer. Brad end call. Vexus watching TV.


End file.
